Growing Up Golden
by skriley316
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings. Aged a few years, everyone forming their own lives with activities and new people! Sucky summary. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

*takes place 5 years later: Brandon and Callie 11, Jesus and Mariana 10, Jude 7- Still in the same house. Brandon in piano, Callie in guitar, Jesus in volleyball, Mariana in dance, Jude in drama*

- this chapter goes in depth on girls' periods, you've been warned -

**Callie POV**

Summer break was the greatest thing ever. Mama wouldn't have to work everyday so we would hang out a lot. Mariana and I would go to the beach with our brothers when Mama would have to work though so that we were still close by. Moms also decided the summer study program at Anchor Beach would be good for us. I hated school, really. It was the biggest waste of time. It's not even like I do bad, because I'm a pretty good A-B student, like Brandon and Mariana. Jesus struggled some because of his ADD and Jude just wasn't a scholar. Overall we all got fairly decent grades which kept our Moms happy.

Mariana had dance camp, Jesus at volleyball camp, and Jude at drama camp all at Anchor Beach. Mama had to come in to work to do some paperwork. It was mine & B's day off of our music so we decided to go with her. I liked when it was just us three. It was like the good ole' days. Brandon and I were playing on the beach while Mama was working so she could focus, but could still see us from her office window. We were intense on building a sandcastle... Well it was more like a sand palace. We loved to do it, even if we were getting older. I went to find some seashells to decorate the different towers when Brandon was looking at me with a horrified look.

"Sissy, you know you're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your private parts... They're bleeding out of your swimsuit."

I looked down and there was blood trickling down my thighs.

"B, what do we do?!"

"I'll get Mama!"

"You can't just leave me here bleeding! I'll die!"

"Okay, here... Wrap this around your waist and we'll go together."

He handed me my towel and we collected our things, running to Mama's office.

"Mama! Mama!"

We both were yelling it at the same time.

"What? Stop yelling. What is wrong?"

"Sissy's privates are bleeding."

I was so humiliated. Mama gave me one of those sympathetic smiles.

"B, why don't you go up to the music room and practice your piano while I talk to your sister..."

"But I don't have piano today, I have it tomorrow."

"Practice makes perfect son, please go."

"Feel better Sis."

He walked out and I was still standing there.

"Callie, wipe the blood with your towel. I'll take you to the girls locker room... You can shower off there and get clean. I have something for you."

"What? Don't we have to go to the doctors? I'm bleeding Mama."

**Lena POV**

It didn't dawn on me really how sheltered Stef and I kept our kids. Callie was clueless. It was pretty cute though that she thought she was injured... How much should I tell her? I had a PhD in child psychology, I should be prepared for this kind of thing.

"Love... Kids your age start to go through this thing called puberty. It's your body's transformation from childhood to adulthood. With boys, they'll get hairier... Their voices with deepen, they'll probably grow really tall. With girls, it's more of your body changing so you can have babies..."

Her eyes got huge.

"... When you're way older and married and all of that... That's where the bleeding comes from because you're experiencing what is called your period. It usually last about a week, give or take. And you'll bleed, you'll be rather moody, and probably have cramps."

"Like what you get when you run?"

"Kind of, but lower. Now there are things called maxi pads. They'll stick to your underwear, and it absorbs the blood. Then they have tampons which you use if you're going swimming or other physically activities... It goes up inside you, and a little string hangs out, when it's full you can pull it out. Some girls prefer those regularly over pads because pads are rather bulky and just overall messy."

She was looking pale now.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Which do I use?"

"Well I have some of each, so it's up to you. Let's start you out with a pad and if you want to go swimming or something tomorrow, I'll help you figure out how to put a tampon in, okay?"

"Yeah alright."

So I gave her her privacy while she showered and everything, then showed her how to put the pad on her underwear, and wrapping the wings on the other side.

"If you start to not feel well, let me know... I have special pills you can take."

"Can I lay in your office while you work? I'll be quiet. I just feel tired."

"That's fine, come on. I won't be much longer then we can pick up your younger siblings and head home. I'll see if Mommy can bring you home some treats or something."

"Thank you Mama."

"Anything for you my darling."

I would leave it up to Stef to explain to Brandon what had happened, and I'd be signing Brandon and Callie up for sex ed classes.

* * *

**~New story, this topic was a request. Leave any ideas/suggestions/ comments in a review. 5+ reviews means a new update!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stef POV**

When I got home from work, it was brought to my attention from my beautiful wife that our oldest daughter was an early bloomer and had gotten her first period- with Brandon being first to notice. That would lead to a very interesting conversation. I pondered on the topic for a few minutes while I changed out of my uniform and decided our elder 4 all needed to somewhat be on the same page with the whole puberty thing. I would spare Jude of that tragedy just a few more years. Jude was invited to a sleep over at Connor's so he was gone. It was the perfect opportunity to speak with them before Brandon left for Mike's, and Jesus went to his best friend C.J's house. We would just have our daughters at home for the night.

"It has come to my attention that you four are growing, and sooner or later you all will be going through puberty. Girls get this thing called a period. Girls have a uterus, that is where a baby is formed really... And when girls go through puberty, it's their bodies changing so that when they are MUCH MUCH older, married, and with a job, they can have a baby. But until then, the uterus gets rid of the extra tissue that forms, and that would be needed if a girl where to be pregnant. When their body is getting rid of the extra tissue, it exits the body through the girl's... errm... vagina... in the form of blood, which is what you saw happen to Callie, Brandon..."

All four of them looked completely terrified, which was sympathetically hilarious to me. Lena cleared her throat which meant she wanted me to continue.

"Girls don't have control of when their periods come. It's not a choice, it's just a part of human nature. Boys, especially you two, you will have two moms and two sisters experiencing this. It is not funny, it's nothing to tease us or your sisters about, and girls tend to be really sensitive and moody when they're on their period, so you have to be sweet to them."

"That's disgusting..."

"Jesus, stop it right now. Boys go through puberty too, but without their privates bleeding. Boys will grow really fast, their voices get deeper, they get really hairier, and their hormones get a little crazy but we can discuss that later. Now this conversation doesn't go to anyone else... It stays between us six... Not even Jude can know yet."

Callie looked annoyed we were still talking about this.

"Anything you'd like to say, Callie girl?"

"Yeah, that the conversation we just had was the most embarrassing thing ever. Can I go up to my room now?"

"Yeah, okay sure. Mariana follow her up. You both need to clean your room and all. Boys, go upstairs and pack your bags."

3 of them left, but Brandon still stayed on the couch looking at me and Lena.

"I don't want to go to Dad's."

"Brandon, we agreed two nights a month you would see him. Tonight is one of those nights."

"I don't even like him!"

"Brandon, he is your father, he wants to see you."

"Don't act like I don't remember what he did to us."

"Brandon Michael Adams Foster, you better cool it right now."

"No! He broke my leg! He broke my sister's arm! He hurt my Mama's wrist! All because he drinks too much! I don't want to see him!"

"It's one night Brandon, and he has sobered up. You'll have your phone on you, so you can call me or Mama if needed, alright?"

"I can't believe you're making me go to his house..."

He stomped his way up the stairs, leaving Lena and I sitting on the loveseat together.

"Oh Stef, Mariana asked earlier if she could invite Lexi to sleep over. I told her yes. They can all play together, Callie included."

"You know Callie doesn't like Lexi too much."

"It's worth a shot."

**Lena POV**

Later on that night, I couldn't sleep. Something about Brandon's comment about Mike made my stomach flip. Once I knew Stef was out for the night, I checked on the girls asleep. Mariana and Lexi were in Mariana's bed... Callie was not in hers. I walked downstairs and could hear the TV on a low volume. It was the only sound in the entire house.

"Callie, love?"  
I peeked my head through to the living room and she was laying on the couch watching something on animal planet about sea life.

"Sorry Mama... I can't sleep without B here... He's my very very best friend."

"I know he is honey... I don't sleep too well either without all my babies here. Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"Not at all."

She pulled the blanket she had from across her lap, and lifted it so I could sit. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her like we used to snuggle when she was little.

"Sometimes I wonder if Mommy and I are doing a good thing, letting Mike see Bubby, but I don't ever want Bub to hold it against us that we kept it from him."

"Mama, B doesn't like his dad... His dad is drinking again. He told me, and I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I'm worried for him."

"How long have you known this? Callie, sweetie, I'm not mad but these are things me and Mommy need to know..."

"A few weeks, a month or two maybe."

So my mother instincts were right about this. I could only hope Mike wasn't drunk around Brandon this time. We added Callie and Brandon to our phone lines when they turned 11 so that they could have a way to communicate with us when we weren't altogether, especially since Stef and I would let them stay home by themselves sometimes. Callie's phone started to ring. I looked down as she fetched in from her pocket. It was Brandon. I took the phone from her and put it on speaker but whispered for her to talk.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah Bub, are you okay?"

"I just need you to unlock the backdoor. Are our moms asleep?"

"Mama is awake... I'll be right there."

She and I both hurried to the back door to unlock it. There Brandon was, standing there with his duffle bag. I could tell he had been crying.

"Callie go wake Mommy up. Tell her B walked home."

I escorted Brandon into the living room and made him sit on my lap, regardless of him being 11.

"What happened at your dad's?"

"He was drinking... He was fine while he ordered pizza but then his girlfriend Jamie came over and they got to drinking a lot more... Jamie left to go to some bar... Dad was trying to stay awake and play a board game with me but he passed out on the living room floor. I tried for 10 minutes to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't and I got so angry! So I just left, and I walked home!"

"Son, calm down and take some deep breaths..."

"You and Mom should've listened when I told you to not send me there..."

* * *

**~I loved all the reviews... Keep it up and I promise I'll update soon!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Someone reviewed saying I wish I covered them diagnosing Jesus with ADD, so here it is, a quick little flashback... I can only write it out how my parents figured out I have it... So I hope I can portray this how you were thinking. This whole chapter is ****Lena POV****!~**

* * *

****  
_"Lena, we aren't getting him evaluated... He is just a little boy. They're crazy and hyper. That's part of being a kid. He's perfectly fine, he just needs firmer discipline."_

_Stef and I had been debating for days on Jesus's behavior and grades being poor. He doesn't need firmer anything... People just had to give him a chance. _

_"Firmer discipline? He doesn't need discipline. He isn't a bad kid at all, you and I both know this. What's the harm in just letting the doctor see him? If he has ADD or ADHD, then we can get a prescription to help him focus and everything. If he doesn't, then we will figure something else out."_

_"I am not putting my 6 year old on medication."_

_I couldn't help but groan. She wasn't listening._

_"This is a decision WE need to make TOGETHER about OUR son."_

_"Yeah well, it seems you're already deciding for the both of us."_

_"I'm not. I'm just saying let's just go get another professional opinion since apparently my Ph.D in child psychology isn't enough for you. I could be wrong, or you could be wrong."_

_"I'm not trying to argue with you, love... I'm really not but I don't want our son to be some medicated freak his entire life."_

_"Just because he will be on medication doesn't make him a freak. It's going to help him out a lot. I have spoken to his teacher enough times about his behavior and academic performance... Please, let's just try it."_

_I stroked her left cheek with my thumb and gave her a kiss. That's usually how I could get her to give into things. She let out a soft sigh, that's how I knew I won._

_"Fine, but if he totally changes, no more medication. I don't want to lose who our son really is."_

_"That's fine. I totally agree with that."_

_"You're taking him... Jude has his first dentist appointment appointment today and our older twins have their check ups... So Mariana goes with you. Don't forget you have to pick up her new tutu for ballet. Her recital is next Monday."_

_"Right and Brandon has his recital Tuesday evening at the Performing Arts Center. Callie and Brandon have to get their duet video entry in by Saturday at 6 for the music camp, so one of us needs to film that in the next few nights... Preferably by Thursday. Jesus has soccer practice tonight so I will head over there with them after the doctors. I'll bring home some Chinese since it will be too late to cook."_

_"Sounds good."_

* * *

**(still Lena POV) **

There were 3 days until we went on a family trip to San Francisco. Brandon and Callie would be attending a music camp at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music. They had been going every year since they were 7... This would be their 4th year. I was downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone while Stef was upstairs helping Brandon and Callie pack. Mariana, Jude, and Jesus were all downstairs at the table with me, annoyed that I woke them up, regardless of the fact they didn't have to be at their camp for three more hours.

"Mama, I'm all out of my prescriptions now... Can't we have the doctor lower the dosage? I've been doing good. I got all good grades the last half of the year."

"I'll call the doctor and see what we can do about it. You have to promise me you're going to still work hard to keep your grades up... If they start dropping, you'll go back up."

"I promise... Have faith in me."

"I always have, my son. Always."

Jesus smiled and looked at Mariana who was drifting back to sleep. He screeched really loud, making me drop the pan of scrambled eggs on the floor, and so Mariana flicked him on the side of the head.

"Jesus, you idiot, look at what you made Mama do!"

"Mariana be nice to your brother. Jesus, there was no need for that. Now I have to start all over."

He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. He'd always do that when he got annoyed.

"You two are no fun. Mariana shouldn't have been falling asleep again. Who doesn't love your cooking, Mama?"

"Sweet talking... It's working bud... But you still have to get a broom and sweep this all up since you made me do it."

Jesus groaned and Mariana cracked up.

"Okay Miss Thing, you can go watch TV in the living room, Jude you too. Jesus, you're staying with me."

I got back to cooking the fresh eggs, and was soon joined by Stef and Callie.

"What was that loud bang I heard?"

"Our wonderful middle son decided to screech. It scared the daylights out of me so I dropped a pan of eggs. No worries though, I'm making more."

"Good, I love eggs. Brandon is upstairs showering. I talked to him about last night and assured him he wouldn't ever have to go to Mike's again if he didn't want to. He doesn't want us to make a big deal about it."

"And so we won't... I'm just grateful he got home safe... That was a pretty far walk, and especially in the dark."

"I know. I also spoke to him about using his phone when needed... He needed to call us if he was wanting to come home, not walk home and call his sister to unlock the back door."

"I agree but what's done is done. So you're taking the younger three to their camps and dropping our big twins off at music today so I can pack our stuff for San Fran."

"Yes..."

"Mommies?"

Jude... My sweet, sweet little man spoke to us. His sweet voice and tender heart could just melt you.

"Yes love?"

He had both mine and Stef's attention.

"How do you know if you're gay?"

I couldn't believe him asking that... Just being 7 years old especially.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the girls at my camp say that boys don't like drama and all the girly things unless they're gay. And I have always liked playing with my sisters... I like all the girly things. So am I gay?"

Stef looked at me and I knew I would have to be the one to explain things to him. Her herself struggled with coming out that she was a lesbian.

"Being gay is more than just liking things of the opposite gender... That means you like people of the same gender in more than a just friends kind of way."

"Well I think I'm gay. There is nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Coming from your mommies who clearly are gay, no. We're still going to love you. Gay, straight, bi, whichever. You're our sweet boy forever. We love you Jude."

"I love you too Mama."

* * *

**~Just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of the reviews. Reviews are what keep me wanting to write stories... The more, the merrier, and the more I get, the faster I will update. Xoxo.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mariana POV**

I loved having Jude as a little brother. He was always so kind and generous. Moms had spoke with me, Jesus, and the older twins about Jude claiming to be gay, and if he were to ask us any questions, to try and be as honest, informative, and supportive as we could. Callie didn't seem thrilled.

"Mariana, will you paint my nails?"

"Sure Judicorn! What color?"

"No. Jude, painting nails are for girls."

Callie had walked in right as he asked.

"Callie, Mama said to be nice."

"I'm not going to let our baby brother get picked on at school. He doesn't need to go through that."

"Well if anyone picks on Jude they can deal with his 4 older siblings and his moms."

"I don't want you guys

I felt so bad for Jude. Callie was too hard on him.

"He isn't even gay Mariana, he's just confused. He'll grow out of it."

Mama walked in, and of course, it was at the wrong time because I know she would take offense to it.

"What's wrong with you three? Callie, why would you say that to him?"

"He's just confused. No 7 year old knows if they're gay! He's going to grow out of this!"

"First of all, do not raise you voice at me. Second of all, being gay, lesbian, bi, whichever, isn't a choice. You're born that way. Third, we told you all to be supportive of his coming out and what you are saying to him is the exact opposite."

I had to stick up for him... I just had to.

"He wanted me to paint his nails since I was painting mine and Callie didn't want us to because she says kids will make fun of him at school..."

"School doesn't start for another month and a half. And if he wants to wear nail polish, he can. If anyone has an issue with it, that's their own fault. Now Callie, your phone is taken away until we get back from San Fran, if not longer. You're going to apologize for being ugly to your little brother then you're going to write me a one page paper on acceptance."

That was Moms new technique for punishment. Writing papers. They were always easy though.

"Sorry Jude for being mean to you. If you really want your nails painted, I don't care."

Jude smiled so that made me smile.

"Judicorn, what color?"

"Blue... Blue please."

I got his nails painted before we all had to load into Mama's car and head to San Francisco so Callie and Brandon could go to their music camp. Callie was a grouch since she had no phone, she had no music. It was dinnertime when we left but Moms said we'd wait until we got to the hotel since it was only 2 hours away. The older twins fell asleep in their seats in the middle of the van. Jesus was asleep pressed against the window. Jude had fallen asleep leaning on me so I decided to nap too so I could just wake up and be there. Moms would make sure me, Jesus, and Jude had lots of fun, so I was looking forward to it. Especially getting moms time away from Brandon and Callie- the perfect children.

* * *

**~Yay for Mariana. I just love her in season 2. Please leave some reviews and I'll update soon.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lena POV**

What should have been a two hour drive from San Diego to San Francisco turned out to be a nearly four hour drive from hell. About 20 minutes after leaving our house, Jude and Jesus both had to desperately pee, no matter the fact we told them each at least 5 times to go to the bathroom before we left the house. Then, cue the sibling fights... Jesus kicking the back of Brandon's chair and Jesus bothering Jude and Mariana.

"Jesus, did you take your pill today?"

"Not the night time one... I have to take that at dinner time because I have to eat something with it... Remember?"

He was hyper beyond belief.

"Stef, we need to feed the kids... We should've never left right at dinner time without feeding them."

"You had meetings, we weren't going to travel separately."

"Okay, but still, let's stop and feed them... Jesus needs to take him night time pill and we could all use something to eat. Then we can make it to the hotel before too long."

"Jack in the Box or In-N-Out?"

I really cringed at the thought of either of those.

"Can't we find a place a little healthier?"

"No offense Lena, but your organic, healthy diet you have us all on is void at this point. We can stop at either of those two places, but I'm not dragging all 5 kids into a sit down restaurant when they're all at their breaking points."

I know she wasn't trying to be hurtful, but she was. I just slumped back into my seat and looked out the window. I was done discussing dinner at that point. I didn't care anymore.

"Lena... I didn't mean it."

The hand. I gave her the hand because I know how much it drives her crazy. That had shut her up long enough for her to decide to go to In-N-Out. We went through the drive thru to make things short since Stef wanted to get to the hotel oh so badly... 7 cheeseburgers, 7 orders of fries, 5 sprites for the kids, and a coke for both Stef and I, we were back on the road with enough tension between all of us, you could cut it with a knife. Within 30 minutes of leaving In-N-Out, it was another bathroom break for the kids, putting us at 30 minutes from the hotel being 8:45. We refused to stop again. We had to get there. The kids needed to be able to walk around and I just wanted to unpack and get a nice shower in. We finally got there at 9:15. Stef ran inside to check us into our suite while I got the luggage cart to haul everything in. By 9:30, we were all settled in.

"Mama, I saw a pool... Can we go swimming? Will you take us?"

Brandon was so eager to go. Our oldest four were night owls, as opposed to Jude who had already changed into pajamas and crawled into the queen sized bed he was going to share with Brandon and Jesus. He was fast asleep.

"Ask Mommy. She'll take you four down. The pool closes at 10 so you all need to hurry up."

Thankfully Stef agreed to taking them, so I got to get in the shower and relax. The hotel suite was great too. Well worth the money that we shouldn't be spending. A king sized bedroom for me and Stef, and a bedroom with two queens for the kids to share, with a TV being in each bedroom and one in the living room area. The kitchenette was fairly decent which would make this week long stay easier, and there were two bathrooms, even better. Around 10 the kids ran in from the pool sopping wet and as loud as can be.

"You four, be quiet! Your little brother is asleep and if you wake him up, you all can entertain him all night until he falls asleep again. Boys, each of you go shower first. One in each of the bathrooms. I'll lay your pajamas out on the beds. We have a big day tomorrow so no fooling around when it's time for bed. Stef, you can clean up all the water you let them drag in. I'll get the boys in bed, you get the girls."

Everyone just nodded and obeyed. They knew I was done for the day. Once the boys were showered and in their pajamas, I sat on the bed with them explaining things.

"I'm glad you all had fun at the pool but it's late and you all were extremely loud coming in. I sent you all down there with towels to dry off before coming up here. Mommy cleaned up the water, but for the rest of the week, any time you all go to the pool, please, dry off down there. I don't want this hotel suite looking like a train wreck."

"Yes mama."

Both boys fully understood, thankfully.

"Brandon, you start camp tomorrow with Callie. Mommy will drive you all in the morning and I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, then we are going to the fair to ride rides and everything... ONLY if all of you behave well tomorrow."

"We will."

"Jesus, Mommy is taking you and Jude to Legoland tomorrow while I have a girls' day with Mariana."

"Okay... That'll be fun."

I gave Brandon and Jesus each a kiss on the forehead, then the girls came in dressed for bed from their showers, so Stef and I were both there to tuck them all in and kiss them goodnight.

"Sleep well my babies."

I went into mine and Stef's room to settle into bed. She lingered back so I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until she came in here and we talked. About 5 minutes later which was one chapter in my current book I was reading, she came in and changed into pajamas but stood by the suitcases, staring at me. I could feel it. Once she realized I wasn't going to give into her, she came and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"How long am I gonna be in the doghouse for this time?"

That wasn't the point. Everything would've been fine had she just used her words more carefully.

"I wasn't upset or anything until you decided to completely insult my diet like that. Yes, I know it's no big deal, but you could've phrased things differently. We're on vacation so clearly we won't be eating as healthy as I cook and everything, but you snapping at me like I'm some damn idiot really hurt my feelings."

I set my book down on the side table and looked at her so she knew I was completely serious.

"Love, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was just tired and hungry and that slipped out."

"No really, if it's such a big deal to you about being healthy, eat whatever you want. But I will be eating healthy with our children. They don't need to fill up on junk. Splurging every once in a while is totally fine, but eating healthier will be a benefit for us."

"I like eating healthy. For my job, it's important to be in shape and healthy. I promise I didn't mean it. If I knew our vacation would start off on such a bad note, I would've just stayed quiet and let you pick a sit down place. I just know the kids were losing it quickly."

"It's fine. It's all over. Tomorrow is a new day, so I'm going to bed."

"I love you. I'm sorry I had upset you."

"It's fine. No big deal. I love you too."

I knew she felt bad about it, so I just dropped in and snuggled into her to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be way better, I was sure of it.

* * *

**~Leave me some love in the reviews and I'll be sure to update soon!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mariana POV**

It was my day with Mama while the big twins were at their camp, and Mommy took Jesus and Jude to Legoland. Moms surprised us all when we all woke up to go to downstairs for breakfast since our hotel served it for free. Mama didn't really like us eating sugary cereals, and other things like that but she lets us have fruit loops to be nice. The hotel even had a playground so we all played until it was time to drop them off at camp. Sometimes I really did believe the big twins were Mommy's favorite because she would never punish them like she would do to me and Jesus. I think Mama favorited Jude too but I think he's everyone's favorite. The spa me and Mama went to was pretty close to Legoland so we all parked there, then Mama and I walked the rest of the way. It was so fun. We got massages, our finger nails painted, our toes painted, and we even got our hair done! I asked Mama to get these blue streaks in my hair, and she said no because Mommy would kill her, but a clip in would be fine, so that's what I got, and I totally loved it! We left the spa and went to some nice restaurant that Mama had gotten something called "meal vouchers" for me, Mommies, Jude, and Jesus. We waited and waited but they never showed up so we got our food anyways. Mama was getting so angry because Mommy wouldn't pick up her phone, so we left them at Legoland to pick up Brandon and Callie because it was time. Then while I was playing with Mama's phone, Mommy called so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mariana, where is your mother?"

"Driving... You didn't pick up so we left you guys to pick up the big kids."

"Put Mama on the phone."

"Mama says no because she is driving. We are almost back to Legoland so we will see you then... Bye Mommy!"

"Mariana Rose!"

I hung up anyways. She was too grumpy and I didn't want her to ruin my mood. A few minutes later Mama pulled up at Legoland. Mommy and the boys were sitting on a bench outside. Jesus ran up to the van and slid the door wide open and hopped into his seat, Jude quickly following his pursuit. Mommy set the bags in the trunk and got in while Mama started to drive to the hotel. I could tell they were going to start fighting.

"Why did you just leave us?"

"Stef, I called you at least 15 times... Why did you ditch us at lunch? I paid for those meal vouchers, and they were only good for today at lunch time... So we just wasted a bunch of money that we could've used elsewhere."

"Mommy took us to McDonald's instead!"

Jude piped it out happily. Mama pressed her breaks and pulled over on the side of the road. We all glared at him because now he made it worse.

"You took them to McDonald's?! Stefanie Marie Adams Foster, we just discussed this last night about feeding them crap!"

"We're on vacation... Let them live a little!"

"Yes, because they are so deprived... God forbid I don't feed them crappy food that will do more harm to them than having them benefit."

"One cheeseburger is gonna just kill them right away, right?"

"That's not the point!"

"Why do you care so much about what they eat? They are human beings, they should be able to eat what they want."

"I want my children to be healthy, that's why! I give them plenty of choices on what to eat, but it's healthy stuff that helps them."

"You're really making this more dramatic than it has to be..."

Mommy looked back in the mirror at me and saw the blue streak clip in and shot a fast glare at Mama.

"You dyed our daughter's hair?! Who's the impulsive mom now?"

That hurt Mama's feelings, I could tell. Me and my brothers and Callie all covered our ears because they were getting louder and angrier at each other.

"I never said you were impulsive. It's just a clip in! Had I known this was how vacation would've gone, I would have just told you to bring Callie and Brandon up here like we did the past few years. This isn't fun. We've fought the entire time and clearly, even after 6 years of marriage and raising our kids together, we have two completely different ways of parenting. Our younger three are missing out on camp just to cater to Brandon and Callie's needs and to see us fight."

"Well then go back home if it's that big of a deal. I'll stay at the hotel with the big twins. I'll get a rental car, and you can take the younger three home."

Now Mama was crying and I was too, even Jude... We hated when they would argue because it was scary and Mama would always cry first.

"I don't want to have to go home. I just... Never mind... Our 5 children are back there covering their ears, staring at us with eyes full of fear... Now is not the time to discuss this."

Mommy just sighed and nodded at Mama. Mama started to drive back to the hotel again. I was really really hoping we wouldn't have to go back home yet. I wanted us to stay on our vacation, because we were having fun, even if Moms were arguing a lot.

* * *

**~Shorter chapter... So anyways, do I continue on the bickering or have them make up... I needs ideas/ suggestions! Leave me something in a review and I'll update asap. I start school in 35 days... My parents are making me go through ALL my clothes tomorrow to donate, yada yada... So hopefull I can get a couple chapters up... Thanks for the support!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lena POV**

The drive back to the hotel was silent. Stef and I were too annoyed with each other at that point, and the kids were already shook up from witnessing our arguing, so no one really talked, or moved for that matter. Once we got back, it was time for everyone to shower and have quiet time until we left for dinner. The kids were watching Lion King in their bedroom while Stef and I talked in ours.

"Stef, don't think I am going to apologize because I'm not sorry. Us fighting the whole time we've been here really sucks. We made our youngest two cry because they got so scared. We no longer have a unified front if you go around defying everything I do behind my back."

"It's not intentional love, you know that."

"So standing me and Mariana up for a nice lunch and taking the boys to McDonald's wasn't intentional?"

"Okay, I know, I should've called."

"Or we could just go to the restaurant like I had arranged..."

"Why does it always have to be your way or the highway? You said it yourself, we have two totally different views of parenting... I just don't see what's wrong with letting our kids eat fast food sometimes. Whenever it was just me and Brandon, we would eat fast food all the time. I would pick him up from daycare, and we'd get that because it was already getting late so cooking wouldn't work."

"Yes, but fast food isn't good for you. Back then it was just you and Brandon, I get that. Fast food is cheap so it would help you out being a single parent. We are married. I am with our 5 kids usually all day everyday. I cook every meal Stef, and it's healthy food too. I agree, fast food won't do them harm if it's occasionally, but long term it does affect them. Especially with their young, growing bodies, it's important to implement healthy food and lifestyles now."

"Alright then... I'm sorry for ditching you and Mariana... And I'm also sorry for insulting how you cook and everything."

"It's alright love... I will say I'm sorry that you feel everything is my way or the highway... I'll work on trying to meet you in the middle, but you have to work with me too."

She sympathetically nodded at me and we shared a kiss... The first one since we came on our vacation. We both needed that... We needed to feel the passion again. Our kiss deepen into a more passionate kiss before we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stef sighed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, I promise..."

She gave me another quick kiss before I went and opened the door. Callie was standing there with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Um... At camp today, the guitar section had to write "What music is to me" after lunch until it was pick up time... We have to share them tomorrow. I just finished mine after I got out of the shower, and I wanted to see if you and Mommy wanted to read it? Only if you two are in good moods though... You two were fighting earlier and Mariana and Jude started to cry but B and I did a good job telling them it's okay."

"We aren't fighting anymore love, so we'll talk to them in a bit. We would love to read your paper though."

She smiled and crawled onto the bed next to Stef so I sat on the other side so we could read it together.

_What Music is to Me_

_by Callie Adams Foster_

_Music to me is love. It's days when I come home from school with my Mama and brothers and sister and Mommy is off for the day and already has our snacks and drinks ready for when we do our homework. Love is when Mama starts to cook dinner and will turn on a classical CD while we all hang around. My mommies adopted me when I was 5 and my baby brother was 1. Brandon, my brother and my twin, was and still is my very best friend. He was already taking piano lessons when I came to live with him. My Mama who is the vice principal at our school wanted me to pick an after school activity like Brandon was in, so that she would have time to finish up her work day by the time Brandon was done with his piano lessons. Because Brandon was my best friend and we did everything together, I wanted to play piano like him. When I was really little, I was really chubby. I didn't have long piano playing fingers like Bubby so I went with guitar because his music teacher knew how to play that too, so I could stay with him. I love my Bubby, and spending time with him has always been something I love, so I learned to love music. When I was 6, my mommies got married to each other. That was when I saw true love and music together because they played our favorite songs driving home from their wedding. When I got my little brother and sister Jesus and Mariana, the real twins, I didn't like them. I didn't want to share Bubby or Mommies, or Juju with them. Brandon made sure we would still have our special time to play our music together, which was what I loved. There was one night when there was a terrible thunderstorm. I wasn't scared of them but Mariana, my little sister, was terrified. This was when I was starting to like her. I didn't want her to have to go wake up Mommies, so I told her if she would relax, I could play her a song on my guitar, which I did. It was only __'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'__ because I was still a beginner, but it worked. Learning to play guitar, and really just learning music, has shown me love in many different ways. So that's what music is to me: music is love._

My heart could just burst to a million pieces with how proud I was of my daughter. Not only did she write her paper beautifully, she put her entire heart into it. Stef and I both shed a few happy tears.

"That was beautiful Callie girl... I love it."

"I agree with Mama, you did amazing."

"Think the teacher will like it? This is my first year not being in Bubby's group because we're above the age of 10 and they separate us by instrument now so I was sure to include him a lot in the paper."

"He's going to love it... You should read it for your siblings, I think they'll love it too!"

* * *

**~So a cute little fluff chapter... I've had writer's block with all my stories so my most sincere apologies for taking forever to update... Leave some reviews and I'll be sure to update soon!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie POV**

It was the day of my birthday party, and I was so stressed. Moms woke up with no sense of urgency. Not like the most important party of my life so far was going to be happening that evening. Wyatt was going to be there. He was in my guitar group at school and just so dreamy. I needed the party to be perfect, I needed to impress him. Mom got started on making the special birthday pancakes while I started cleaning with Brandon. At least he could help me. Jesus was sleeping in, Mama was sitting in the kitchen with Mom, and Mariana and Jude were tasked with cleaning the bathroom upstairs. I went upstairs to clean my side of the room when I heard giggling from my Moms room. I peeked my head in to see Mariana and Jude standing in from of Mama's dresser, in dresses, playing with her jewelry.

"What the heck are you two doing? Jude, get out of that and take off the jewelry, you know normal boys don't play with stuff like that!"

"Mariana and I were just playing."

"Well don't! You need to act like a normal boy. Get out of that dress now, and help clean up for my party!"

"The party isn't until tonight Callie, relax. If Jude wants to play dress up, then he can. Stop picking on him."

I really, really hated when Mariana would get in the middle of things. She just needed to stay out of it.

"I'm not going to have him get picked on for being "gay", it's just a phase."

"Moms said it's okay no matter what I am. It's okay to not be normal Callie."

"Yeah, Jude is right. Just back off."

"Okay, no. You two are supposed to be helping me, not playing dress up, not giving Jude more reasons to believe he's gay, even though he isn't."

"Why would it even matter if he is gay or isn't? Did you forget we have two LESBIAN moms?"

"Yeah well you know it's wrong, and it wasn't my choice getting two stupid moms anyways!"

Both of them got silent and froze. I turned around, catching onto it and saw Mama.

**Lena POV**

I heard Callie yelling, so I came upstairs to see what was wrong, but then I heard her getting onto Jude about being gay. As I went to enter, she made the comment about being gay is wrong and having two "stupid" moms. I really, really, really tried my hardest to not let that get to me, but it wasn't working too well.

"Callie Marie, that is entirely offensive. There is nothing wrong with being gay or lesbian. If Jude is gay, so be it. He likes boys, that's fine. If that is the worst thing he does, we're lucky. But your homophobic attitude towards your little brother is rather mind boggling. Your mom and I raised you different."

"Yeah, well that wasn't my choice."

"What is so wrong with it then? What makes you think it's so wrong?"

"Because it's just us! You know, none of us fit in at school. No one wants to talk to us because they're afraid of us because our mom is the stupid vice principal! Then Mom is some cop so that's like double kill to any social life ever."

"What do our jobs have to do with this?"

"I'm just saying! Then whenever people do see me, B, Jude and the twins all together, they call us the gaydy bunch. That's your fault! I just want to be normal! It's not right. You're supposed to have a mother and a father, like you have! But no you and Mom trapped us into having two moms. You two are so selfish!"

"Callie, watch your mouth right now. I'm warning you."

"Or what? You're going to ground me? I don't even care anymore! You aren't my real mom!"

That stung worse than I ever thought it would. I was so hurt... So heartbroken... Tears stung the back of my eyes. I took a deep breath to contain myself.

"Callie, go into your room and clean up. Once your room is clean, get in the shower please. I don't want to hear anything from you."

She just sighed and stormed out.

"Mama, I'm sorry she was so mean to you. I guess I shouldn't be playing dress up anyways, it's not right."

I felt so bad for Jude. He always took what Callie said to heart, even when he had no reason to.

"No baby, you're fine. If you want to play dress up with Mariana, that's fine. Just be sure to put things back where you found them. Now Mom is downstairs making breakfast if you two want to join her."

Mariana came over and gave me a hug.

"If it means anything, I love having two moms. You two are the best. I think Callie is just stressed out."

"Probably. I'll be fine babies... I'll speak with Callie once she's cooled down. Everything will be fine. But I'm really going to need your help setting up for her party after lunch, but don't worry, we'll do something else."

They both got out of my dresses they had on, and put the jewelry back in the tray, and went downstairs. I crawled onto my side of the bed and just wept. All my fears and insecurities as a mother all came to be real in that very moment. I would've expected a meltdown like that out of Mariana maybe, but not Callie, definitely not her. Callie and I had always been so very close. It was a huge smack in the face to me. After a bit, Jesus must of woken up. He came stumbling into my room.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing baby... Come see me."

Jesus was just so sweet. He could always cheer me up. He crawled in on Stef's side then leaned into me for me to wrap my arms around him.

"Did you and Mom get into a fight?"

"No love. It was more of me and Callie. It's okay though. No need to worry. I can smell breakfast, I bet it's ready if you are hungry."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You usually are. I'll be down in a minute. You need to take your pill too."

"I will, I promise. I love you Mama."

"I love you too son."

Well, I guess it was only Callie who had an issue with me. I heard Stef coming up the stairs I figured she'd come looking for me and Callie at some point.

"Mariana and Jude filled me in on what happened. I'll start calling everyone's parents after we eat to tell them the party is cancelled."

I couldn't help but sigh. I didn't want her to cancel the party. Callie and I would need to talk it out first. There would definitely be some sort of punishment. Probably grounding and her phone taken away, but her entire birthday didn't need to be ruined.

"Let her have the party. I will be talking to her, but I'm just going to hang back tonight while the party is going. Then after the party is when we'll take her phone away and ground her for two weeks."

"You sure?"

"Yes... It'll be fine. Reverse psychology. She doesn't want two moms, that's fine, she's going to see what it's like then."

"Lena love..."

"Just for the party. Just trust me on this one."

"Whatever you say Mama bear."

* * *

**~Okay so I wasn't expecting it to take that long to get to it... But next chapter: Callie's birthday and Lena's mind games. If you have any comments/suggestions/ideas, I'd love to hear about them in a review. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Xoxoxo bebes.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lena POV**

Stef and I had gone back and forth on what to do with Callie.

"We can't ground her Stef. That's not fair."

"You were just the one saying to ground her and take her phone away."

I sighed deeply to myself. She couldn't be punished for speaking her mind.

"Yes, I know. But I was just hurt. As much as it hurt my feelings and made me cry, she spoke her mind and told me how she felt."

"But that was totally uncalled for and completely disrespectful and we never put up with that."

"So when our daughter wants to stick up for herself, no matter her reasoning, you want to punish her? I mean I'm all for talking to her but it's not fair to her if we ground her or whatever."

Stef groaned softly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, fine then. What do we say?"

"Obviously her homophobic attitude needs to be adjusted. Her mothers are lesbian and she has a gay little brother."

"And I'll speak with her about her disowning you as her mother."

"I think during the party, I'll stay upstairs. Maybe clean stuff. It's clear Callie doesn't want me around, so at least until the party is over, I'll be out of sight."

"You don't need to do that. You're her mother, you organized the entire party, you deserve to be there."

"Stef. She doesn't want me there so I won't be. She'll have one mom there so it'll be okay. And then if anything gets out of hand, I'm literally just upstairs, I can come down if needed."

"Alright, if that is what you really want..."

Of course it wasn't what I wanted, but Callie needed to subtly learn how strong her words could be.

**Stef POV**

I know Lena was hurting more than she would say, or more than she would let show. She had always been so close to Callie, and what Callie yelled at her completely crushed her. I knew Lena wasn't always too confident with her position in our family. She had no blood bond to any of us, and to her, that meant a lot. Whenever Callie got out of the shower and the rest of the family was setting up downstairs, I went into the girls' room to talk to her.

"Callie love?"

She was sitting on her bed, brushing through her wavy curls.

"Yes Mom?"

"I think we need to talk..."

"About?"

"I think you know..."

"Right..."

I didn't really know how to go about this conversation without letting my emotions get to me. It was my wife versus my daughter.

"What you said to Mama was terrible... And completely uncalled for. You really really hurt her feelings. She doesn't deserve that, and I don't appreciate you doing that."

"I know... I'm sorry. I don't know... I just got so angry."

"And you don't take it out on your mother. See, I can go head to head with you... Mama on the other hand is a lot more sensitive to things like that. She loves you kids more than anything ever, so you can see why she is so hurt...

"I didn't mean it... I didn't mean to make her cry..."

"I definitely think you need to apologize. But with her big heart, she's giving you space and allowing you to have this party... I'm warning you... If anything like this ever happens again Callie, there will be serious consequences from me, I don't care what Mama says."

"Yes ma'am."

I gave her a quick squeeze.

"I trust you to do the right thing..."

I left before I heard a response from her to help with the preparation chaos downstairs.

_-__**during the party-**_****

**Lena POV**

Jude and Mariana weren't wanting to deal with Callie and all of her "friends" so they stayed upstairs with me. We did our nails, played Candyland, and started a movie marathon in my room so that I could catch up on laundry too. It did bother me, definitely, that I wasn't down there for everything, but it's what Callie wanted... About half way through Toy Story 2, there was a soft knock on the door, then Callie entered.

"Mama... Can I talk to you?"

"Sure love, come sit."

"I meant like... in private?"

She was probably going to apologize. She seemed entirely sincere which was nice.

"Okay babe, let's go into your room."

I gave Mariana and Jude a reassuring nod then followed her through to the girls' bedroom and we both sat on her bed.

"Mama... I'm sorry I was so mean to you... I didn't mean to make you cry..."

I took one of her hands into mine so she would actually look up at me.

"Callie..."

"No mama. Just listen first please. I know I hurt your feelings with the homophobic comments. I was just stressed out and I needed Jude's help and he wasn't even doing what I told him to, so I got a little angry. I don't care if he is actually gay. I just don't want him getting picked on."

"I know babe. Neither do I, but you don't need to worry about that... I'm his Mama, you have to let me deal with that."

"I know... I'm sorry... And I'm also sorry about calling you and Mom stupid. I don't care if I don't have a dad. You and Mom are amazing moms and I love you two so so much. I love having two moms. I don't care if we get called the gaydy bunch. It's our family. Family is family no matter what others think."

"You're absolutely right honey... I'm proud of you for knowing that."

"And when I said you weren't my real mom... I didn't mean it. Of course you are. You may have not had me but you've been there for me for about 8 years now, and you and Mom adopted Jude and I. For as long as I can remember, you and Mom have been our mamas, and you two are even on our birth certificates... You are my real mom. I love you mama."

Tears stung the back of my eyes as she spoke with such sweet words to me.

"I love you too my Callie bug. Apology accepted."

She smiled and give me a big hug which I happily returned.

"Will you come down to the party now? It's not the same without you there."

"You know what? I would really love that... But I want you to apologize to your little brother and sister first for yelling at them, and to Jude for being hateful to him about being gay. I'd hurry up though before your guests notice you've been gone, and invite them back down to the party please."

"I will... I promise."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and sent her on her way. A small smile crept upon me. I was so proud of my babies, even if they gave me a hard time.

* * *

**~SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! It's been chaos! I promise I'll be updating this regularly though. Love all my readers. The more reviews though, the more I'll want to update faster. ;) ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Callie POV**

I knew it would take more than just apologizing to Mama to really make things better but there was only an hour left in my party so I had to make the best of it, but of course I had to get Mariana and Jude to join us. I went into Moms' room where they were watching their movie alone since Mama had gone downstairs to the party.

"Hey guy, can we talk?"

Mariana paused the movie and gave me a less than loving look... Jude on the other hand looked rather nervous.

"Callie, if you're here to pick on Jude even more, just go. You got to have your stupid party so just go away."

I softly sighed to myself. I deserved that.

"I was just in our room talking to Mama and I apologized... I was just so stressed out earlier and I took it out on Jude and Mama. I'm sorry. I know sorrys don't always make things right, and I really messed up, but I deeply regret it. I don't care if Jude is gay, straight, bi... As long as he's happy, I am."

Jude seemed to relax and so did Mariana.

"It's okay Callie, I forgive you."

I smiled at my youngest brother and he came over to give me a hug.

"And Mari, I'm sorry for upsetting you as well. You're my little sister and my best friend and I miss both of you being down at the party. What do you say, we can go down there for cake and presents then when everybody leaves, we can camp out in our room all together. Maybe Mom will let us use her laptop and we can watch a movie and do nails or something... Jude maybe you could paint mine?"

They both smiled at me for that.

"Sure... I'll go find Moms."

That left just me and Mariana.

"Thank you for saying that to Jude... You know, changing your mind..."

She was thanking me? Really?

"I was really ugly to him earlier so I made it up to him the best way I knew how... Now come on before the party is over... I need you there by my side Sis."

"Okay, let's go... I call a big piece of your cake though."

"Sure thing Mariana."

We both giggled and I gave her a hug before we went downstairs for the rest of the party.

**Stef POV**

I couldn't have been more happy to see my wife come down the stairs to join the party. She immediately came over to me for a hug and a kiss which I happily returned. Shortly after, Jude came and told us Callie apologized and that she even went as far as asking Jude to paint her nails later. That made me so happy. Then almost immediately after, both of my gorgeous daughters came down, both with smiles on their faces. The party finally seemed complete. Callie had decided to just do the cake with her guests and save the gifts for later when it was just the family, so we agreed. All of the kids had fun dancing, playing games, and hanging out. After all the parents came, we told the kids to go change into their pajamas. Lena and I took care of cleaning up and putting away the left overs. Once all of them were back downstairs, we gathered the gifts up in the living room and watched her open them. She got the cliché craft sets and gift cards from her schoolmates, but our family rocked it with her gifts this year.

**Callie POV**

It was time to open my birthday presents from my siblings then the small gift from Moms since they had given Brandon and I cell phones already since we both turned twelve. Jude had decorated a picture frame with little pictures of the two of us, then a picture of us with Mom and Mama on our first Christmas with them. He was such a chubby little baby. Then it was Jesus' turn: he got me my favorite perfume and lotion, along with my favorite candies... I could tell Mama probably helped him with it. Mariana got me a really cute sister charm bracelet. I loved it and she immediately put it on me. It fit a little big but that was best- I would be able to wear it for a long time. B's gift to me came in a little flat box. Another thing of jewelry? I tore off the velvety red wrapping paper and there was a ticket in there to the symphony event he was going to tomorrow night with Moms and Mike.

"B? I thought your dad only got you 4 tickets? Why do I have one?"

"Well, he did buy four... But he also said it wasn't really his thing so he offered to give up his ticket, and he'd watch the twins and Jude so you could come with me and Moms tomorrow night since you love music as well."

That was so awesome of him.

"Thank you B... So much... I can't wait to go."

Lastly, it was the smaller gift from Mom and Mama. I opened up the box it was in. There was a silver locket inside. I couldn't help but smile. It was already perfect. I picked it up and opened it. There was a picture of Mom on one side and Mama on the other. I ran over and gave them both a big hug and nkiss on the cheek.

"It's perfect Moms! Thank you so much, I love it!"

Then I went around and gave each of my siblings hugs, thanking them for the gifts. Jesus and Brandon went to their room while Mariana and I settled in our room with Jude to paint nails and hang out.

**Lena POV**

So all in all, it was a good night and I was so glad to see Callie happy like that. Once all of the events were over and done with, Stef and I relaxed on the couch for a while with a glass of wine talking about little things. My eyes started to burn from being tired, so I went up to bed first while Stef stayed downstairs to finish tidying up. I got in on my side of the bed and already started to drift asleep. A minute or so later, I heard the door creak open. I kept my eyes shut, expecting it to be Stef so I knew she would just get in next to me.

"M-Mama...?"

It was Callie. I slowly sat up.

"Yes love? Is everything okay?"

Your days are everlasting when you're a mother.

"Yeah... Well... Mariana and Jude are asleep already... I can't get comfortable... I know I may be too old so it's okay if you say no, but could I maybe sleep with you and Mom tonight?"

She made my heart melt. She was so hesitant in asking something that I couldn't be happier in allowing.

"Slug a bug, you'll never be too old for anything with me... Come on."

I lifted up the covers so she could crawl under them to lay with me. She curled into my side.

"I love you Mama, thank you for everything."

"I love you too pretty girl."

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her, gently drifting into a deep sleep.

**Stef POV**

By the time I got done making sure everything was clean and checking on the kids, noticing Callie wasn't in her bed, I knew she was probably with Lena. When I opened my bedroom door, I saw Lena deep asleep with Callie snuggled onto her. Callie was so cute in the way she had one of her hands burrowed deep into Lena's curls. It was something she had done since she was just a little girl. I got in bed on my side and went to sleep, glad the day was over.

**~Well HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry it's been 7458203941 years since I last updated. Life has been freaking insane for me but it has finally seemed to slow down to a manageable point, so I PROMISE I will be updated regularly again... I would LOVE some reviews from yall... Thanks for reading this chapter!~**


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Would like to just say a new chapter will be up tomorrow... For this story, the update days will be Mondays and Fridays for sure and maybe some extra ones in between as my schedule allows. Be ready for some Moms cuteness with the elder two and some "stuff" with Mike and the younger three. :)/p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Stef POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in throw the window, the birds cheerfully chirping outside of the window. I lifted my head to look at Lena and Callie. They were so beautiful. Callie was still wrist deep in Lena's curls, and Lena had her arms closely wrapped around Callie. There was no denying Callie and I were just alike... She was definitely my kid. She also had a deep love for Lena like I did. I can't blame her though, Lena is pretty amazing...

We got our day started which all of the kids voted for a do nothing kind of day. Lena and I were definitely not going to object to that. They were all sprawled out in the living room for their movie marathon while Lena and I decided to just do a little housework here and there until it was time to get ready for the symphony. Mike was already over and got comfortable at the kitchen table with his laptop. Callie was in the kid's bathroom showering after Brandon did, and Lena was in our bathroom showering.

"Okay Mike, we put $20 under the coffee maker. I told the twins and Jude that they could order pizza. I would wait until 6 or 6:30 to call in. They can have one soda each with dinner. Make sure Jesus takes his night time pill and that all three of them get a shower before we get home. Jude may need a little help but Mariana is great at that. They can play on the Xbox only after all three of them get a shower."

"Stef... I know how to take care of kids..."

"Right, I know. We just have everything pretty systematic around here. Wouldn't wanna mess it up and get Lena out of sorts. It's no fun."

"Hell hath no fury like Mama Lena."

We both laughed then I looked down at the clock and realized we had about 45 minutes until we had to leave. Thankfully I had showered earlier in the morning.

"I gotta go check on the three upstairs. Mariana, Jesus, and Jude are all just hanging out in the living room. I'll be down in a bit."

Mike just nodded and got back to whatever he was doing. Brandon was in his room getting his outfit on. He was looking dapper in his black pants, white button up shirt, and his pale blue bow tie and suspenders.

"There's my handsome son. You look great B. Be sure to brush your hair nicely and wear black socks with your shoes."

"I know Mom. Mama already told me like eighty thousand times today."

I tried my best to hold back laughing but I couldn't.

"You know how your Mama is... She wants it all to be perfect."

"I know she does."

"Okay baby. When you're done getting ready, go downstairs and visit with your dad until we're ready to go. Be sure to thank him for the tickets... They were pretty expensive."

"I will."

I walked into my bedroom and heard Callie and Lena talking in the bathroom. I stood outside the cracked door to observe momentarily.

"Mama, why are you straightening your hair?"

"I just like to do it sometimes, sweet pea. I like my hair better straight than curly occasionally. I think it looks better that way."

"Oh... Well you look pretty either way but I like you with your curly hair best because that's really you."

"Thank you baby."

"If you are straightening your hair, can I straighten mine as well? I like twinning with you."

I couldn't help but smile. They were so precious together.

"Maybe you can ask Mom to straighten your hair. Mine takes a while and we'll have to leave soon."

I took that as my cue to enter.

"Was someone needing me?"

"Yes Mommy, can you straighten my hair for me, pretty please? I want to look like Mama."

"Of course baby, just as long as you both promise me to go back to your curly hair tomorrow. Your mom here is in love with curly hair and I've been blessed to be married to a curly haired woman, and have two beautiful daughters with curly hair."

Lena smiled at Callie which earned her a smiled.

"Yes Mom, we promise."

We all finished with our hair and make up which meant it was time to get into our outfits. I went with a white pant suit with a navy blouse. Lena offset Brandon's outfit and mine with a light blue and navy chevron maxi skirt and a flowy white top. Callie stole the show with a pale blue high-low dress and white sparkly wedged sandals. We made our way down the stairs and Mariana and Jude were so excited to see us all done up.

"Mamas you all look pretty, Sissy you too!"

"Yeah, I agree with Judicorn. You guys look perfect."

Brandon and Mike heard us so they came through to the front door. Mike glanced at us with a smile.

"Wow B, you have three gorgeous dates tonight, be sure to take care of them."

He then give Brandon a wink and pat on the back. B just smiled and shook his head.

"Mariana... Jesus... Jude come give us hugs goodbye, and behave well for Mike please. Do everything he tells you to."

I heard 3 yeses from them. The boys hugged me first then I bent down to Mariana's level when I saw Mike was distracted.

"Hold onto my phone for me... If anything happens, don't hesitate to call Mama's phone. If you see him drinking any alcohol, call right away. It's very important."

"Yes Mommy. Have a good time, I love you."

"Love you too Miss Thing."

I watched her put my phone in her pocket then they all went and sat in the living room to get back to their movie. I escorted my beautiful wife to the car while Callie and Brandon ran ahead and hopped in to get buckled. Tonight would hopefully be a nice night away with our two eldest.

**~Oooooh what do you think I just set up? Leave me some reviews, they're author's crack.~**


End file.
